


Out of Service

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: Learning Curve [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-22 23:46:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19139281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Out of Service

You kicked your feet out, and pulled them back. The swing didn’t move much, but just enough. Staring at the ground, you sniffed. It was a cool night, but there was no one to miss you.

“You alright, kid?”

Looking up, you wiped the tears from your green eyes. “No, but there’s nothing you can do, mister.”

The man sat on the swing, his feet on the ground, moving him. He remained quiet for a bit before breaking the silence. “I’m Sam.”

“I’m Julianne.” You replied. You knew you shouldn’t talk to strangers, but what did it matter at this point?

“That’s a pretty name. Care to tell me what’s wrong? I mean, it’s close to midnight, and you’re sitting on run down swings.” his voice was soft, and warm.

You sighed. “My mom gave me two numbers as soon as she thought I could keep them close. She told me to call them if something bad happened. So… I did.”

“what happened to her?”

“She’s gone. I don’t know what happened. I was told not to go to the police until a week had passed.”

“What were the numbers?” his brow furrowed. What kind of mom was this?

“My grandfather, and my father. I called my grandfather first. I was told he died.” You sniffed. “My dad’s number was out of service.”

Sam nodded. “Do you know your dad’s name? I work for the FBI. I could help find him.”

Your green eyes were staring at your shoes. “Dean Winchester.”


End file.
